The Parallel Universe
by Orkslayer98
Summary: Summary inside (FIRST CHAPTER IS THE SUMMARY!). Rated M for future chapters and cursing. Come on people! Don't forget to review! Over 300 clicks! Please review! I can't stress that enough! And chapter 5 is up.
1. The Beging

Once in ten generations, a purple egg is laid. This egg was said to have a purpose, a special purpose of saving the dragon realm.

With this dragon however, a grave and dark future was seen. The dark master had learned that the egg was laid, and sent his henchmen, the apes, on a raid to destroy all the dragon eggs they could find. Except the one of purple. The guardians did their best, but the sheer surprise and countless apes in the raid overwhelmed them.

Gaul, leader of the ape army, sat in the tree line, watching as the chaos and destruction rained down upon the dragon temple. His smile, devilish and sinister.

'The dragon temple, such a waste of tools and labor. We can

With the success of the apes raid, the purple egg was stolen, but in the rubble and dust, one egg had survived. The fire dragon, Ignitus, took the egg in his hands, with a surprise on his face. The black coloring of the egg, glinting in the moonlight.

"You may be the hope we need now." Said Ignitus


	2. The Sorrow

As the lone fire guardian walked from corridor to corridor, depression and sadness well written all across his face. The prophecy, only days did he learn of it. A new purple dragon with a chest of gold and bravery that surpasses no other, defeating the dark master and freeing the dragon realms of darkness. The prophecy foretold that he would succeed, yet it has already failed.

'The prophecy was prophecy, has failed. Why did it lie to us?' The fire dragon, Ignitus, said to himself. The undying feeling of his sorrow, the feeling his leadership of the guardians is wrong. With the feelings in his head burning his skull, he did not realize that he had made it to his destination, the nursery.

Ruble, ashes, and the eggshells of other eggs still lie upon the cracked and beaten floor. The smell of rot filled the room. The stench, unbearable. He sighed, his sorrow, now double, his depression, deepening. He walked further inside the room, his thoughts, trying to figure out exactly what to say. He then spoke a silent prayer.

"Please, fallen mothers and fathers, forgive me. I was not able to protect your unhatched young. Forgive me, for allowing those retched beasts to take what was yours. Forgive me, for allowing them to take the unborn purple dragon, for now our world may be lost. Forgive me, for not being the protector you wanted me to be." Ignatius said as he picked up a piece of a broken egg shell. His eyes, filled with tears. He then started to weep, weeping for the lose of the dragon eggs, the possible lose of the dragon race, and to see what he never wanted to see. Beside his left forepaw, was a dragon egg, the top completely ripped off, inside was a the developed body of a baby dragon. The size of the body, indicating that it was less than a week away from hatching.

"I'm so sorry young one. I wish I did better, I wish I could have saved you all. Saved you so you may have a future. I'm so sorry, that none of your brothers and sisters may have one." He wept even harder now. His tears, flowing like great rivers onto the floor. As he wept, an old green dragon walked into the room, his face also in tears, for he had heard everything Ignatius had said. He walked in the room, and put a paw on the other dragons shoulder.

"Ignitus, please, don't blame yourself for this. We all tried our best, yet we weren't "Thank you." He simply said, he then walked out of the room with Terrador beside strong enough. Think of the good side of this, at least we saved one. You, saved one. You saved one Ignitus. At least not all were destroyed, and now, we must be strong. Strong for our race, strong for all that is left, strong for us, and especially strong for the unhatched that is with us. Don't let you emotions cloud your mind, the other guardians and I feel the same way." The green dragon said. He then turned around, and started to walk away.

"Terrador." The green dragon heard from behind him, he turned to see Ignatius looking at him.

"Thank you Terrador. You don't understand what that means to me." The red dragon said, a single tear feel from his eye and onto the beaten and torn floor. He stood there, looking at everything in the room.

"I think I'm going to stay here for a while Terrador. In the mean time, please check with the other guardians and see if anyone or anything survived." With that Terrador left the fire guardian down many blood streaked corridors. The bodies of burned apes and dead dragons laid all around. As he stepped over a corpse of an ape, it's back covered with deep lashes and dark red blood, it's eyes opened slowly. In a small and shriveled voice.

"Please...dragon..." It started, Terrador's eyes were filled with rage, even if this ape was severely wounded. He leaned down to the ape, awaiting his final words.

"I'm..." *cough cough blood spitting spout of its mouth and onto the floor. "Sorry for what I have done, please do not...blame us. Our minds our shrouded by the dark ones..." With that, the ape let out a deep sigh, it's eyes rolling to the back of its head. It's heart, stopped in its tracks. With a great yell that shock the vary beams that hold up the temple.

"IGNITUS!"


	3. The Darkest Hour

**Hey guys, Orkslayer here. I'm posting this chapter hoping that I will get more reviews and likes, all the good stuff. I thought about making the characters anthro, which means that they walk like humans. Review the chapter and in it please say yes or no. In the mean time read along guys and gals!**

The sky, filled with the darkest clouds. The night, blacker than ashes. The wind, the utter most cold. The land, barren and wasted. Only one thing could be seen, one old and black castle, almost invisible in the night. A sense of darkness radiated from within.

Ape general (Gaul) pov:  
The room was dark, depressing, and uttermost cold. In the far back, was what looked to be the portal. The portal my master was stuck behind.

"General Gaul, so nice to see you again." I heard coming from the other side. I walked into the center of the room, holding the purple egg within my hands. I could feel the dark power spreading around the walls and runes everywhere.

"Master, your troops have succeeded in your task." I said as I got on one knee and held out the purple egg. Holding it high above my head, I heard him give a sinister laugh.

"Very good Gaul, you have done well." My master then said. With another laugh, a small pedestal rose from the ground next to me. It gave me a quick scare, yet I held by ground, still holding the egg.

"Rise my general, and place the egg on the pedestal." My master said. His voice, so demanding, I instantly got up and put the egg where he wanted it. The pedestal, turning black as my master let his darkness flow into it. I heard another laugh come from the portal, and then nothing.

"Gaul thank you for bringing me the very tool to destroy this generation!" I heard, the egg on the pedestal had started to shake wildly, cracking, and finally, it shattered. It's pieces, spreading everywhere with tremendous force. Just hatched and is already showing its strength. It's eyes, glowing a bright purple, his scales, just a little darker. The hatchlings wings, stretching. The beautiful golden wings, the membranes, a dark red, and putting it all together were his golden chest and horns. His tail, flicking back and forth. His eyes scanned the room and as he did, the fear on his face grew. He frantically looked around for safety, but it was to late.

"Little one, let the darkness in!" I heard my master yell at the hatchling. The baby dragon then started to spasm. Its body, jerking back and forth in no pattern. Screams of pain started to fill the room as I stared upon the newborn. It's scales blackening at an alarming rate. It's body, growing with the sound of its bones breaking and rearranging. Its screams, now roars that shake the very ground. I averted my eyes, not able to take anymore. The roars continued as my master continued to laugh. I heard what sounded like someone had hit their hand against the wall.

Then...silence.

I turned ever so slowly to the hatchling, yet their was something wrong. It was on the ground and Instead of a hatchling, a full grown dragon the size of an adult laid there. I looked on, seeing no sign of life in its body.

"Rise young one and serve your master!" I heard my master yell. The dragons body, now twitching and turning. Its lungs, filing with air. Its eyes, quickly opened and gazed at its surroundings. Pure white was all that could be seen in them, no other color in its eyes. On its head, four purple scales forming a diamond. Across its body, purple scales forming different patterns all across. Before I could take as many details as possible, it stood up, the muscles across its body, showing its unholy strength. It strained its neck, popping sounds like gunfire filled the room with each movement. It then looked into the portal and stepped forward.

"Master, what do you command?" I heard from the dragon, he bowed slightly, giving my master the knowledge of his success. His voice, dark and sinister.

"You will be a fine general for my other army's new one, but you are still very weak." Weak? I could see the very beasts muscles bulging underneath his scales. What kind of of power could he gain?

"You have a lot to learn before you will be of use to me young one. Your first assignment, go to the closest village you can find, and feast, you will need your strength. As for when you are done, leave only one alive to tell the tale. You are Spyro, and you will announce it to the last one there." My master said. With a laugh that shock the very foundation of the of the castle, master started to laugh and roar as Spyro walked through a pair of double doors. His legs, bulging at every step. He looked over his at me. His eyes looking straight through me.

"What have I done?" I said to myself. I ran out of the castle, as fast as my leafs could carry me...


	4. The Hatching

**Hey guys, Ork here again, 100 Clicks yet 5 comments, hmmm. Well, I'm sure you all have your reasons, but here is another chapter cause I feel like it. I'm sorry for the shortness, don't worry, I plan for the rest of the story it will be longer.**

Dragon temple: 24 hours after the raid

The dragon temple, a symbol of peace and harmony. That was back then, but now, signs of battle showed all around. Dried blood stained the walls, the bodies of apes and dragons, littered the outside. The smell of rotten flesh and burned bodies filled the air. All of this, bringing the pain and sorrow to the guardians. Ignitus, the fire guardian, Terrador, the earth guardian, Cyril, the ice guardian, and Volteer, the lightning guardian. All with tears in their eyes as they looked upon the carnage. No sorrow could ever compare to what could be seen on their faces.

"I'm sorry Ignitus, there are no survivors, we are all that are left." Said Cyril. His face, dripping like water from the facet. The tears, falling with heavy thuds.

"Why, why must this have happened? Why did the prophecy lie and deceive us?" Said Ignitus as he looked upon all the bodies. He gazed upon them all, then he stared at one. This one had a deep red body and his chest was of the most beautiful  
gold. His horns...also gold. The dragons hand was wrapped around another hand and as Ignitus looked, his tears came even faster. The dragon next to the red dragon was an obvious female. He belly, slightly bulged, a sign showing she was gravid. Her body was a light blue with white horns and claws. Her underbelly, pink like a new rose.

"Why...? Just why must this happen to you?" He said as he turned his head back to the other guardians.

"We must do the right thing and bury our fallen kin." He said to the guardians. They all looked at each other with the same question in their heads.

"Who will look after the egg? Said Volteer.

"I will Volteer, I shall take it as a my own, since I was the one that allowed those putrid animals to take its parents away." Said Ignitus as he slowly walked to the nursery, where the blackened egg was.

"Ignitus again, it's not your fault. We didn't know they were coming, so please, stop blaming yourself for this. If anything, it's all of our faults." Said Cyril. His body, trembling with the thought of the filthy apes.

"It won't matter, I will still take it under my wing, and raise it as my own. That way this child will be safe." Said Ignitus said as he continued to walk away.

With that, Cyril turned to the others, and called them all.

"Come on, we have work to do." He said. Terrador would use his powers to make holes in the ground while Cyril and Volteer lowered the bodies into them. The sadness on them grew and grew as they did so.

Ignitus sat there in front of the black egg, almost watching it. His body tensing as his memories surrounded him, but then one stood out. When he found the egg was it really black? He shook his head and looked at the egg. His eyes, full of wonder and fear. He reached out his his paw, but before he could grasp it...

Crack...crack. The egg shook wildly left and right. It seemed to be struggling in a way. Terrifying the old dragon. 'How did I not see this' Ignitus said to himself as the egg shacked even more. Then it shattered. Its pieces scattering everywhere and anywhere. The child's scales, onyx black, much like the clearest night sky. Its six horns, silver and gleaming it the light. The tail spikes, equally as bright. It was...magnificent in his eyes. Instant love and the care he now had for it, now all for this one hatchling. He grabbed the hatchling by the back of the neck and checked the gender.

"Well little girl, I hope that you can offer us hope." As he looked upon the baby dragon, he noticed something strange. Cinders started to fall around the room. The light embers creating small fires.

"Where are these cinders coming from? Maybe you little girl can help me. My little Cynder." He said to her as she grinned and feel asleep in his arms. He carried her outside to the other guardians. He whispered.

"Volteer, get the others. The egg has hatched. Meet me in the chambers, we need to discuss what to do next."


	5. The Encounter

Thank you readers, you make me happy knowing you like my story. Special thanks to EquinoxWolf for the set up of this chapter and saying yes to anthro. So remember, from here on out, it is an anthro story. Hope you like it! Also, if their are any misspelling of the guardians names, please tell me. Also another thing! It's a bit detailed in the begging so be warned, it will be like this from now on! There will be flashback chapters in this, and other kind of flashbacks that will be explained later. Congrats to myself for longest chapter! (If you think it needs to be broken up a bit more, don't hesitate to put it in a comment!)

"Cynder, can you come down here please. We need to talk." A voice was heard. His voice, a bit old yet held confidence and trust. It was none other then Ignitus, fire guardian of the temple.

"Coming dad, I'll be down in just a minute!" A female voice rang. Her voice, sweet like candy, and hot like fire. It was none other than Cynder. At the age of 15, she was the face of beauty. She yawned and stretched her limbs.

"What to wear today?" She said to herself. She walked over to her closet. It was a plain walk-in closet with shelves on both sides. She blew a small fire onto a candle. With that, light filled the closet and gave details to Cynders body. She was standing at a good 5 1/2" and a thin, sexy curved body. Her body was on that anyone would love to have, and be with.

Also with her arsenal, her deep blood red underbelly and ever shining, onyx black scales and silver horns, giving her a goddess appearance. Her breasts, a nice and beautiful C-cup.

She looked to the left and picked out a red bra to compliment her colors. She carefully clipped it on. She the put on the rest of he undergarments and put on a red shirt, careful not to harm her wings, along with blue blue jean shorts.

She walked out of her room and down the temple, trying to find Ignitus. She learned the layout of the temple years ago, but it always amazes her. The decor, the beautiful sunrise out the many windows, even the doors. She walked into the main chamber of the temple. There, she found what she was looking for.

"Good morning dad, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador" Cynder said with a happy face, and didn't notice the glum faces within the room.

"Cynder, please...take a seat" Ignitus said. He taped on the chair next to him and looked at the table.

"What is it dad? Is there something wrong?" She said, her face full of question. She sat down on the chair next to her father.

"Cynder, I'm going away for a while, I have a mission to do." Ignitus said as he looked into his daughters eyes. A single tear, forming on his eye.

"Why? I thought Malfore was long gone?" She said, tears for ing in her eyes.

"I thought so to, but it seems he has a long and forgotten servant." At that, the other guardians gasped. Their faces filled with fear, fear like staring the devil in the face, and they minus well have.

"You don't mean...the purple one, do you" Cyril said.

"Yes, and he must be dealt with, he has grown strong and must be destroyed."

"Do you know what your dealing with Ignitus! Don't you know what kind of power he could ha-" "Yes and I know damn well that this must be done!" Ignitus yelled and slammed his hand on the table in front of him. This startled everyone, including Cynder.

"Dad..." Cynder said. Her face full of tears.

"Cynder I have to, you may not know who we are talking about, but he is a minis to the dragon race. I don't know if I may come back but if I do-"

"He won't..." A dark and sinister voice said. The room went silent, the candles went dark, hardly any light was visible. Except for one, single, candle.

"Ehahahaha" Evil laughter filled the room. Everyone's eyes, trying to find the source of it.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" Cyril said

"You are all pathetic in my eyes, but it would make my master happy knowing you insects are gone, yet those are not my orders, and to answer that, I am Spyro." He said as the shadow of a dragon loomed on the walls. A single black dragon stepped out of the shadows. He had on black jeans, and a tight black shirt. Showing his muscles. His golden underbelly, showing brightly against blacker than night scales. Four purple scales formed a diamond on his forehead. Strange symbols on different parts of his body were visible in purple scales as well.

"I have come for Ignitus, if he alone comes with me and quietly, the rest of you will be..." His gaze shifted on Cynder, "spared." He said, he took a step towards her, but as he did, Ignitus took a defensive stance in front of her. Spyro's pure white eyes looked at him.

"You will not touch her, demon." He said. His hands held up and his eyes burned with fire.

"You are so naive Ignitus. Do you realize I could have killed you and everyone in this room before you could have taken that stance?" Spyro said, Cynders eyes widened, including the guardians, at the thought of such raw power.

"Now, come quietly or it looks like you will die first." He said, his face had a wicked smile. He held out his hand and said.

"Will you take my offer?" His hand out stretched. His claws, long and deadly.

"Fine, but first you must give your word you won't harm anyone here."Ignitus said, still in his defensive stance in front of cynder.

"I'll do better, I give you the word of the dragons. Now come along, we have much to do." Ignitus dropped his stance and walked towards the dragon.

"Good now, put both hands on top of mine." Spyro said, his eyes glaring at Ignitus while he started to grin. Ignitus put his hands on the outstretched hand.

"This is my favorite part." Spyro said. Suddenly the shadows themselves clasped on Ignitus's hands and feet. Then started to rise up his body. Fear was all over the guardians faces.

"What are you doing to my dad!" Cynder said crying, she steeped forward towards Spyro. He looked at her, puzzled at what she said. Somehow, something in the back of his mind snapped. He shook his head violently and cracked his neck.

"Stay back, or else." Spyro said, the shadows now all over Ignitus. Then his figure, disappeared.

"Don't worry, he's back at my home now. For the rest of you, we will meet again." He said, the same thing happened to Spyro as well. The shadows started to take him but before they could, he looked at Cynder, swearing in his mind that they had met before.


End file.
